The Three Rogues
by RedHoodLover
Summary: Three thieves are planning to capture the four princesses and one queen of the kingdom, but falling in love with their captive may create a slight set back... Medieval AU.
1. Chapter 1

** I got bored with my stories, so I took a break and started this. I don't think this is going to get very popular, so expect slow updates.**

The Three Rogues

Ikisatashi Quiche, or better known as simply Kisshu to his friends, was silently perched on top of a building. He glanced at his dark haired companion, Masaya Aoyoma.

"Are we ready to do this or what?" The elf asked, with his patience starting to wear thin. He clutched his double swords, his eagerness to start not going unnoticed by his comrade.

"We need to plan this right. If we rush our planning may go to waste." Masaya replied softly, holding his own long sword.

Kisshu sighed, leaning against a spire on top of the building they were on. Perhaps the word building is not the best word for this sentence. More correct would be the word tower. They, these two friends, were waiting for their other friend to arrive. Only then would they have the skills needed to complete their mission and break into this place. It was actually well known to many people, this old tower. It had strange powers, but that was to be expected from a tower for a magic academy. Many powerful students were residing here, and they all practiced magic.

But these two boys were more interested in four princesses, four princesses that could wield magic, and weapon alike. There was also the queen of the land, whom, if they captured, knew would bring on quite a hefty bounty from the kingdom.

Pudding Fong, princess of the tribe of the south. They specialize in the element Earth, and are generally friendly.

Zakuro Fujiwara, princess of the tribe of the north. They specialize in the element Fire, and are cold to outsiders.

Lettuce Midorikawa, princess of the tribe of the east. They specialize in the element of Water, and rarely trust others.

Mint Aizawa, princess of the tribe of the west. They specialize in the element of Air, and generally turn their noses up to any offers of help.

Ichigo Momomiya, queen of the land. She rules the country as a whole, but cannot wield magic herself until a special moment in her life.

There was a reason that all of these girls were staying at the magic academy. There was a yearly show for the princesses to show off their powers to the queen, and the winner would be allowed to receive their custom weapons, special things that would appear in their hands when they won. It was all of the princesses' first year to do this ceremony, so Kisshu and Masaya knew that they would be easier to capture. This wouldn't be a hard job, not for professional thieves.

A soft wind blew across the roof of the tower, and Masaya yawned quietly. He gazed out at the quiet town and sighed, wishing to be asleep.

"How much longer until Ryou arrives?" Came a moan from Kisshu, who was using his sword to spin around and play with.

"I don't know Kisshu. I'm bored too." Masaya admitted, stretching out his arms.

"Well, there isn't any need to be bored." Someone commented, letting the wind blow through their blond hair as they leaped beside the two boys.

Both Kisshu and Masaya jumped, then turned to look at the newcomer. He was dressed in a plain black tunic, and had a deep brown cloak draped around himself with a hood on top of his head.

Kisshu was about to advance on him with his swords before Masaya gently laid a hand against his chest, stopping him.

"We were waiting for you, Ryou."

"I can see that." Ryou replied dryly, removing the hood so they could see his face.

"So, are we ready to drop in on these princesses?" Kisshu asked, grinning widely, showing his pearly-white teeth.

Ryou nodded to them both and held onto Kisshu's right arm, signaling for him to teleport them inside.

Masaya did the same, and with a flash of bright blue, the trio disappeared. What they did not see, however, were two people that had been standing on a different building.

One made a hand motion to the other, and they too disappeared in a flash of blue.

_ We found him._

** Yes, it was painfully short, but this is just the beginning! So, you guys get the gist of it, right? In case you don't, here's a quick run down:**

** Kisshu, Masaya and Ryou are a group of thieves. **

** Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding are princesses of different regions of a kingdom that Ichigo rules.**

** The thieves are planning to kidnap the princesses and hold them for ransom.**

** I think that clears everything up. I'll update whenever I am in a good enough mood to! **


	2. Chapter 2

** What's up? Anyway guys, remember when I said I would update when I was in a good mood? I am actually in a pretty bad mood, which is kind of ironic. Review only if you want to, I'm not really feeling this story or anything…**

The Three Rogues

Kisshu landed inside the top room of the tower they had been standing on earlier. He stepped carefully around a bed, where it seemed a young girl was sleeping. He motioned to the others, and they walked silently over to where he was standing.

"Princess Fong eh? She'll be the easiest to get rid of first anyhow. Quietly now." Ryou, with a simple hand motion to the other boys, revealed a length of rope.

He handed it to Masaya, who looped it carefully across the princess's waist. Kisshu, on the other side, tilted her slightly, taking it under her back and passing it back over to Masaya. They proceeded to do this several times, with Ryou standing to the side and watching them with a critical eye.

"Why are we doing all of the work?" Kisshu complained in a whisper, shooting Ryou a look of annoyance.

Ryou glared at him, then put a finger to his lips.

"Because, I'm the boss." He returned smoothly, ignoring Kisshu's growl.

Masaya coughed, feeling a war about to start. He tied a secure knot in the rope, and looked at both of the others.

"It's done. Can we move on now?" He asked, wondering if he would have to sort out another argument later.

Ryou gave him a soft grunt, and made a motion to pick up the girl. A squeak was heard, and the boys all froze as they saw the girl open her eyes and stare back at them, looking confused and shocked.

"Wah! Whatareyoupeopledoinginmyroom?! Get out of here or I'll call the guar-" The princess had started to yell, so Kisshu clamped a hand over her mouth and gave Masaya and Ryou a look of despair.

"Now what do we do?" The elf demanded in a hoarse whisper, wincing as the princess started biting his hand.

"Why you littl-"

Thankfully, before Kisshu could say anything inappropriate, Ryou stuck something under the girl's nose and she passed out, murmuring what sounded like "na no da" under her breath.

"Sleep potion. Don't know how long it will…" Ryou drifted off, seeing Masaya had fallen asleep as soon as he had displayed the bottle.

"I forgot he was only human." He grumbled, then glanced at Kisshu.

"You want to wake him up?" He asked.

Kisshu shook his head, a small smirk playing at the ends of his lips.

"Nah, you can have the honor." He said, and Ryou detected too much merriment in his tone.

The blond just rolled his eyes, then produced a small bell. Holding it under the human's ear, he shook it. To the others in the room, it made no sound. To Masaya, it was equally loud to nails on a chalkboard.

"What?!" He demanded, anxiously sitting up and glancing around in worry. He frowned when he saw Kisshu snickering, and even Ryou was cracking a small grin.

"You guys promised to only use that for emergencies." Masaya complained, rubbing an ear as he tried to get that horrible sound out of it.

"Aw, but it's fun!" Kisshu fake-pouted, having picked up the princess and had slung her over his shoulder.

"Technically, it is important." Ryou replied, crossing his arms, the serious look returning on his face.

"You can't stay sleeping like that. We need you to help us capture the other princesses."

"Lighten up Ryou, we have all night to do this. Speaking of lightening up, is anyone going to help me carry this girl?" Kisshu said, shifting the princess into a slightly more comfortable position.

Ryou just rolled his eyes and dipped his hand into a pocket of his cloak. He held out a full size staff and pointed it at the girl on the elf's shoulder. He waved it once before the girl disappeared in sparkles. He glanced back up at Kisshu, raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just teleport her back?" He asked, whilst snapping his fingers and making his staff disappear.

Kisshu grinned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I was thinking about doing it, but then I figured it would give you the chance to actually help out."

Masaya sighed, then whistled softly to grab the other boys' attention.

"Let's go check in the next room." He said quietly to them.

"Right, let's go." Ryou opened a window to the outdoors, and stepped back.

Masaya exited first, since he was typically the scout of their missions. With a hand motion he indicated it was alright to come out onto the roof, seeing as the guards were on the other side of the tower.

Ryou came next, but glanced back into the room.

"Kisshu, are you-" He stopped as he noticed a distinct flash of blue in one side of the room. The blond just shook his head with a sigh, and leapt out of the window himself onto a ledge beside Masaya.

"Pesky elf…" He muttered before turning to the raven-haired boy.

"I'll check things out. Look out for the guards." He said briefly, then pulled out a piece of rope, and tied it securely in place on a tip of the tower. He held on to the other side, and made his way down, half climbing and half sliding down. He managed to make it to the window right below the room they were in, and as it was unlocked, he easily got in. He motioned for Masaya to come down, and glanced around the room. He immediately noticed Kisshu had already arrived, so he nodded to him and asked him a question.

"Which one is this?"

"Princess Fujiwara."

** Short chapter again. I am sorry my chapters are short, but, well, I don't have the muse for long chapters right now. (Bad mood side effects I guess…) I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
